


Something

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Nowhere Man.</p>
<p>Written while the ep was on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Nowhere Man.
> 
> Written while the ep was on.

Lennie waited until Serena was out of ear shot before speaking. “Counsellor,” he mocked.

“What?”

“There’s something going on with you and her.”

Ed shook his head. “You got it all wrong man, were just friends.”

“You sure?” Lennie asked.

“Positive.”

“Define it, Ed.”

“We’re just friends man. Sure sometimes we go to the movies together or have dinner but that’s all. Anyway she’s seeing someone.”

Lennie’s curiosity was piqued. “Who is he?” he probed.

“Ain’t telling you man!”

“I need to know.”

“No you don’t.”

Lennie shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll ask her next time I see her.”

Ed rolled his eyes at his partner’s incessant need for answers. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“What’s the big secret then?”

“There isn’t one. I’m just respecting her privacy.”

“I’ll find out eventually.”


	2. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for Nowhere Man.
> 
> Sequel to Something.
> 
> Written while the ep was on.

“We’ve got a problem,” Ed stated.

“What problem Ed?”

“Lennie thinks there’s something going on between us.”

Serena closed the door. “Did you tell him that there isn’t?” she asked.

“Yeah I did but he didn’t buy it. Said he was gonna ask you.”

Serena guiltily lowered her head. “You didn’t mention Jeanette did you?”

Ed shook his head. “All he knows is that you’re seeing someone but I didn’t go into details.”

Serena heaved a sigh of relief. “So Lennie doesn’t know?” she questioned again for clarity.

“He doesn’t know and I’m not gonna say anything unless you say I can.”

“That’s good.”

Ed turned before leaving. “Do you wanna go to the movies tonight? Your choice,” he offered.

“I’ll pass tonight, maybe at the weekend.”

“Alright, see ya later.”

“Bye Ed.”


End file.
